The Mark of Brotherhood
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: Part One of Six. Sequel to In the Beginning. It started with a dream. Now Sesshomaru is on a journey to save the one whom he thought he hated the most.
1. Part 1

"_STOP IT!" came the panicked cry. His ears pricked at the sound and he started to run towards where the cry had emanated from. He had to get there before it became too late. The question, though, became a matter of why. He knew who the cry had come from and he could have cared less if anything had happened to him. Yet, he ran on, drawn towards the plea as if his own life depended upon it and fearing what he'd find once he got there . . ._

--

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

The youkai lord opened his eyes to see Rin sitting on his lap, her eyes shimmering with concern. For a moment, he wondered if he'd been speaking out loud and had wakened the girl in doing so. It was simply intolerable on his part and inexcusable. He did not show his emotions. To do so, in his mind, meant most certain death. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what exactly had awakened Rin. She was a child, a human child no less, and needed her rest. It was in that moment of his wondering that he noticed his heart was racing. His breathing was normal but his heart pounded loudly in his own ears.

"What is it, Rin?" he inquired, his tone neutral.

'Best not to give anything away,' he told himself, especially if it was only his heart that would indicate that something was wrong. He didn't want to worry her, after all, and he knew that she would. It was a human quality of hers that he'd never be able to get rid of, no matter how hard he tried. And he didn't think he wanted to, either.

"You were talking in your sleep," the girl replied. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, Rin, I am fine," he replied evenly, not betraying his cool exterior to the girl. "It was just a dream. Nothing to concern yourself over." Mentally, he cringed. Just what had he been saying, he wondered.

The girl looked dubiously at him but, thankfully, decided not to press it. Slowly, she slid out of his lap.

"Okay, Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered. "Good night."

She walked back to where Uhn and Ah were laying, curling up next to the two-headed dragon as it curled up around her. Within moments, she fell asleep, her breathing deep and even. Sesshomaru watched for a moment, looked at Jaken, then stood up when he saw that the toad imp slept as well. Walking to the edge of their camp, Sesshomaru looked up at the moonless sky.

'Why, Inuyasha? Why have you been invading my dreams at night? What is going on with you?'

To those questions, he had no answers. A breeze picked up, ruffling his kimono, and tossing the leaves on the trees about. He'd get no more sleep tonight.

888888888

Sesshomaru sighed as he gazed up at the crescent moon. Five days had passed since he'd had that dream, five days of trying to figure out what it meant. Of course, the last five nights he still dreamt of his brother and each dream was more disturbing than the last. Images of his brother being held down and beaten kept flooding his mind. He felt he'd go insane if it kept up. Finally, because there was nothing for it, Sesshomaru had decided they'd pack up camp and leave. They'd traveled all throughout the day and into the night. Rin and Jaken had fallen asleep on Uhn and Ah's back as he had insisted that they keep going. He had to reach Edo. He had to be sure that foolish half-brother of his was safe.

'But why? Why do I insist upon this? I don't care what happens to Inuyasha. Why do I feel the need to find him and make sure that he's all right? He's my dirty, half-breed brother. Not worth bothering with.'

Yet, he walked on, heading towards the village where Inuyasha was rumoured to be living in. Each step he took brought him closer. He knew that his brother and his friends would be on the defensive the instant he appeared at the edge of the village.

'I can expect to be attacked. It's a given with Inuyasha.'

His eyes narrowed as he stared straight ahead. It was always the same between them. Insult after insult would lead into an argument then a full- fledged fight. Inuyasha had been like that ever since he had learned what an insult was. Not that Sesshomaru minded. The further Inuyasha stayed away from him, the better. Sesshomaru walked on. He was almost there. Eventually, the village was within sight. His aura would attract the priestesses and the slayer. It was another given.

As the village grew closer, he heard the cries of "Demon!" and the sounds of the villagers grabbing weapons. The demon slayer and the monk were the first ones to approach him, their weapons at the ready. Behind them were the young miko and the fire-cat but no Inuyasha.

'Odd . . . he's usually right here, right in front. . .' Sesshomaru frowned, sniffing the air lightly for any traces of his brother. 'In fact, his scent is old, days old. . . He hasn't been here for some time.'

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" the monk demanded.

"Where is Inuyasha?"

They looked at each other, their eyes wide. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed even more. They were nervous, fearful . . . because they were effectively defenseless against him and they knew it. They needed Inuyasha and their actions gave them away. It was as he suspected. Inuyasha wasn't there. Which meant . . .

'He's in danger,' a little voice whispered. 'Your dream has come true, Sesshomaru. Something has happened to the true heir of the Western Lands.'

Sesshomaru turned his head away from the humans, in the direction where Inuyasha's scent had taken off in.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time, Inuyasha?" he murmured, taking a step in the direction of the forest.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken's high-pitched voice greeted his ears.

"Jaken, you and Rin stay here. I'll be back." Before Jaken could protest, Sesshomaru took off. Inuyasha's scent was days old but still easy to track.

'I can find him and then the dream will be just that. A dream. Nothing will have happened to him. Nothing for me to regret.'

A small shred of doubt, however, nibbled at him. And he knew. He knew that he'd get there too late.

888888888

'Where is he? He's around here somewhere. His scent is strong, fresh. He's been here recently.'

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose as he continued. It had been several hours since he'd left his ward and his retainer at the village and he'd traveled several ri away from Edo in a short amount of time, going until Inuyasha's scent became fresh, blood mingling with it. According to his nose, the wolf tribes had been through recently. Their scents was just as strong as Inuyasha's and they muddled it, making it difficult to track Inuyasha. And there was something else. Something familiar . . . something he couldn't quite place his finger on.

'I've got to keep going. I'll figure out the scent later. I have to find Inuyasha.'

A soft whimper and the scent of fresh and old blood caught his attention. He knew the blood, knew it better than anyone else's next to his own.

"Inuyasha," he murmured. Carefully, he trailed the scent to its source, a bundle of red and silver. Relief flooded him, thankful that he'd found the boy in time . . . until he got a good look at the younger male.

The hanyou lay flat on his stomach, blood dripping from his nose and lips. His eyes were swollen closed from bruising and his expression was a pained one. There were chains around his neck and wrists, and his clothing had become tattered and shredded.

"Inuyasha," he repeated, kneeling next to his half-brother. "What happened?"

"Male hanyous are such a rare treat, aren't they? Especially a good-looking one like him," a feminine voice purred. "I can make it worth your while if you're interested in him. Very much worth your while."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes . . .

888888888

"_Stop . . . please, stop."_

His brother's whimpers and pleas still echoed in his ears, despite his attempts to drown them out. Inuyasha had begged for him to set him down, to let him rest. More specifically, to let him die. Yet he walked on. He couldn't stop. Inuyasha's life depended upon him reaching the safety of Edo. Why he was concerned with Inuyasha remaining alive, he couldn't quite say. He reasoned it was because he wanted to kill the half-breed himself but it sounded frail, even in his own mind. There was more to it. Killing Inuyasha had nothing to do with why he wanted his brother to live. It was because they were family, if he were to be honest with himself, and because Inuyasha had become someone he could be proud of. The boy refused to quit, to lay over and let the world walk all over him. He had strength to him, strength that reminded Sesshomaru of their father, and he didn't want to lose that last scrap of their father that he had left. Sure, they both had family in the south, a grandfather and an uncle, but they didn't count, in Sesshomaru's mind. Neither of them bore a strong resemblance to InuTaisho. Only Inuyasha.

After a while, Inuyasha had fallen unconscious, an occasional groan or whimper of pain escaping him. If it hadn't been for those sounds alone and the warmth of his brother's body, Sesshomaru would have thought he had died already.

'And he will if I don't get him back to Edo,' he kept telling himself. Each step he took brought him closer to his goal and brought his brother back to the so-called safety of the village. He continued to walk on.

Eventually, the scent of fresh blood caused him to halt. Another wound had opened up on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru growled softly. His brother should not have been bleeding still. His demon blood would see that he healed far quicker than any mortal. But it was there nonetheless and Sesshomaru carefully lowered his brother to the ground, noticing the bright stain on his right side.

'The woman got less than what she truly deserved,' he thought darkly as he looked over his brother. 'I shouldn't have killed her as quickly as I did.'

The right of half of Inuyasha's face was dark and swollen, an indication that he had either had his head slammed to the ground repeatedly or he'd been punched. Possibly even both. Blood still dripped from his nose and mouth but the worst damage . . . the worst of it had taken place on the rest of his body . . . and his spirit. At the slightest touch, Inuyasha instinctively flinched and cowered away, the most pitiful of whimpers escaping him. The torment had lasted five days, nonstop, Sesshomaru had learned. When Sesshomaru had found him, he'd barely had enough strength to stand and he had also found out that Inuyasha hadn't any food, water, or rest. For the dozenth time, Sesshomaru cursed himself for not bringing Uhn and Ah with him. The dragonet would have cut their travel time in half and Inuyasha wouldn't have to be in quite as much pain.

"Inuyasha," he murmured. The hanyou stirred slightly and managed to open his left eye to a thin slit. "You're bleeding again. I need to dress the wound."

With careful ease, he began to lift the red haori, counting down to when the panic would set in and his brother's struggles.

"N-no . . ." Inuyasha tried to scramble away from him but the boy lacked the strength. He collapsed against the tree, his breathing laboured.

"Shhh," Sesshomaru crooned. "It won't take me long, Inuyasha. I'll just lift it up and dress the wound. Nothing more."

Inuyasha's breathing became more ragged yet deep. Sesshomaru expected him to fight, to protest a little more, as he had done the previous times, but the words never came. Inuyasha closed his eye and turned his head away, causing Sesshomaru to frown. It was a sign of submission.

'You better not be giving up, little brother,' he thought dangerously. 'Don't you dare give up on me. Not now. Not ever.'

Delicately, Sesshomaru lifted the haori up and grimaced. Along his brother's abdomen was a huge gash, one that he had patched up once before. Biting back his anger and a sigh, Sesshomaru pulled out some cloth from inside his shirt . . . cloth he'd had the foresight to take from Inuyasha's captor. With careful ease, he began to rebind the wound, putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding.

"I can't do this . . ."

Sesshomaru looked up at his brother as he patched up the wound. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his breathing remained harsh and ragged.

"Can't do what, little brother?" he asked casually, tucking the haori back in.

"I can't . . . I just can't . . . It hurts . . . It hurts," he whimpered. "Please . . . don't do this. Don't make me do this."

Sesshomaru frowned as he watched his brother gulp for air and try to get comfortable. He knew what Inuyasha meant. He'd seen the bruises and other marks on the hanyou's back and chest, and he could still see the chafe marks on his wrists and neck. Carefully, he drew Inuyasha towards him.

"It'll be over soon, Inuyasha," he promised. "They will pay for what they've done to you. I swear it."


	2. Part 2

"Sessh . . . Sesshomaru . . ."

He cast a sideways glance at his younger brother, noting how he moved. He couldn't see Inuyasha's face but he could practically see the pain as it lanced up his side. Inuyasha tried pushing himself up, a sign that he'd become uncomfortable.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"I'm going to be sick."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that but came to a halt. With great ease, he lowered his brother to his feet. Inuyasha promptly tried to run but his knees gave out. He collapsed to the ground, his body convulsing as he fought against whatever was making him ill. Sesshomaru knelt behind him, his hand pulling Inuyasha's hair back then resting on his shoulder as Inuyasha's body shuddered and heaved. Once the spell had passed, Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around Inuyasha's waist, allowing him to fall against him. The scent of fresh blood permeated the air. A quick glance at his half-brother confirmed Sesshomaru's suspicions. Blood trickled from Inuyasha's lips.

'He has nothing left in him,' Sesshomaru thought morosely. 'Anymore of this and he'll die.'

Inuyasha heaved a ragged sigh. His body shuddered, the weariness of his ordeal setting in.

"I can't do this," came the weak croak.

"Shh, don't talk like that, Inuyasha. You'll make it," he murmured encouragingly. He didn't want his brother to die. Not now. Not ever.

"No . . ." the hanyou shook his head. "I can't take much more of this. It hurts too much. Why does it hurt like this?"

"I don't know, Inuyasha," he murmured. "I don't know. But we must hurry if we're going to get you back to Edo."

"Edo?"

"Hai," Sesshomaru confirmed. "Edo. Where your friends are at."

A weak whimper escaped his brother and his ears drooped. Shame, it seemed, had permanently etched itself into his brother's posture. Inuyasha didn't want his friends to see him like this. Sesshomaru knew that, in the hanyou's mind, he had to be the strong one. He had to defend that strange, ragtag group of ningens. For them to see him like this . . . they wouldn't completely understand. They'd give him sympathy and possibly feel that Inuyasha would no longer be able to defend them, something that Inuyasha didn't want to happen. Not after so many years of being outcast and alone.

'It can't be helped, though,' Sesshomaru thought grimly. 'Inuyasha needs to go there. His friends are probably worried.'

He stood, bringing Inuyasha to his feet in the process. Inuyasha nearly doubled over in the process and Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red for a moment.

'How dare she!' he fumed. 'How dare she do this to him! No one deserves treatment like this.'

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, trying to bring his anger under control. Anger was unbecoming of him. He was daiyoukai, after all, and he did not lose his temper. At least, not quite so easily.

As his eyes closed, images of the female demon's expression as he used his poison claws to rip her apart filled his mind and he smiled slightly. She definitely got less than what she deserved but killing her as quickly as he did had lessened the fury of his emotions. There were others who deserved to die for their crimes. All he had to do was find them and make them pay. His arm tightened around Inuyasha's waist as he began to envision their demise.

"Let go!"

Inuyasha's panicked shout tore through his fantasy the way his claws sliced through flesh. Sesshomaru's eyes flew open, and he saw just how tightly he held the boy. He could only imagine the feelings and memories his actions had sparked.

"Inuyasha, calm down," he whispered, easing up his grip but not completely letting go. "I'm not going to hurt you. Just calm down. Calm down."

He continued to whisper in his brother's ear as the panic surged through the half-demon's body. Inuyasha's claws began to dig into his wrist, an effort to escape as memories threatened to overwhelm him and drive him to the brink of insanity.

"Let go . . ." he moaned. "Please, let me go . . . Don't . . ."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Inuyasha. No one will ever hurt you again. I swear it."

Inuyasha stopped struggling at those words, his breathing still laboured and his grip lessening. Tears had filled his eyes, their scent mingling with his blood. Now that he had said it, Sesshomaru knew that there was no going back.

'Strange thing is . . . I meant it when I said it,' he mused.

"Don't say things you don't mean," Inuyasha choked.

"Have you ever known me to say something that I didn't mean, Inuyasha?"

When the half-demon shook his head, Sesshomaru continued.

"Let's get you cleaned up. The smell of fresh blood will entice any demon to attack, despite my presence. There are some hot springs nearby. You'll feel better, too."

"Promise?" Inuyasha's good eye glimmered with a hint of hopefulness.

"Hai. I promise."

He began to lift Inuyasha up.

"I can walk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," his brother nodded. "I'm sure. I can walk."

Sesshomaru kept a tight grip on his brother as they began to walk to the hot springs, Inuyasha placing one foot in front of the other. It was slow going and the walk practically wore Inuyasha out, but they made it. Gently, Sesshomaru eased Inuyasha to the ground, his eyes closing before his body even stopped. Sesshomaru watched him, observed him as his chest rose up and down.

'He's still breathing. Good,' he nodded to himself. 'That'll give me a chance to get him something to wear after he's bathed.'

Sesshomaru removed his armour then his haori. He washed out the blood and hung it on a tree branch to dry out.

'Now all there's left to do is to wait for him to wake up,' he told himself, settling himself next to his brother and pulling him halfway onto his lap. 'Kami, let his dreams be peaceful, if only for one night.'

"Almost done, Inuyasha."

The only response he got was a slight nod. Other than that, the half-demon barely moved, kept his eyes shut tight, and didn't even dare breathe. His body shivered as the water ran down his face and body, and Sesshomaru took the opportunity to further examine the damage that had been done to his brother's body. As he did so, he noticed a long, slender scar curving from his waist to his neck. The scar itself was an indication of the number of times he'd been raped . . . and marked as a pleasure slave.

It hadn't been an easy task, getting Inuyasha cleaned up. His brother was reluctant to have his clothes removed yet it was obvious that Inuyasha also wanted out of them. The fire-rat haori and hakama had been the clothes he'd been wearing when the assaults against his body had begun so it was natural for Inuyasha to associate what had happened with the durable fabrics. Then there was the fact that Inuyasha was now feeling rather ashamed. Ashamed of his body, ashamed of his half-youkai heritage . . . just completely and utterly ashamed of himself as a whole. While Sesshomaru couldn't completely relate to that shame, he could understand it. He probably wouldn't want anyone to see his body if he were in a similar situation. Also, there was Sesshomaru's missing arm factoring in. There was only so much that he could do to help his half-brother. The rest had to be done by Inuyasha and the bruising on his body made things . . . difficult, at best.

'Still, his will to survive is strong. I have to give him that. He wouldn't have survived as long as he has if it weren't,' Sesshomaru thought. 'But that scar . . . that scar will be his bane.'

A light breeze had picked up, bringing with it a few familiar scents and interrupting his thoughts. Sesshomaru fought back a sigh then led his brother out of the hot spring. He knew those scents, knew them better than he would have cared to admit. They weren't that far away – he could smell their concern emanating from their direction and they had Jaken and Rin with them. He wrapped Inuyasha in his haori and white fur wrap, the haori reaching his brother's knees. Once that had been completed and Inuyasha was resting once more, Sesshomaru lifted his head in the direction they'd be coming from.

"Sesshomaru . . ."

"Yes, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru averted his eyes to his sibling.

"Thank you," Inuyasha smiled faintly, his eyes drooping as sleep began to overpower him. He slept more than what he should have been but Sesshomaru attributed it to his injuries and the fact that Inuyasha probably hadn't received much of a chance to receive true rest during his ordeal. Some of the wounds were still grievous.

"For what, little brother?" he inquired lightly, having a guess as to why his brother would be thanking him.

"For showing that you care . . ." Inuyasha yawned then closed his eyes, his breathing steady. Sesshomaru watched for a moment before gazing in the direction they'd be coming from. The kitsune and neko demon . . . they would have to be his witnesses.

'Then revenge shall be mine.'

888888888

"What did you do, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly as he faced the houshi, the demon slayer, and the miko. Behind them were the neko demon, the kitsune, and his servants, Jaken and Rin, and behind him slept Inuyasha. They had arrived in record time, sooner than what he had expected. But this . . . this he had been expecting.

The houshi's face had contorted in rage at the sight of Inuyasha, as had the demon slayer's. The miko's face reflected concern and tears threatened to spill down her cheeks, though her eyes never left Inuyasha. Given Inuyasha's current condition, a confrontation had been expected. And he couldn't blame them. He had been just as enraged as they were when he had found Inuyasha. Only the neko had remained calm. Sesshomaru knew that because she'd remained her smaller form rather than transforming. Carefully, Sesshomaru raised his one hand.

"I have done nothing to him . . ."

"Then why is he injured, youkai?" the slayer spat. "You are the only one capable of injuring him like that!"

"No," Sesshomaru shook his head. "I am not capable of injuring my brother in the way that he has been injured, slayer. To do what was done to him would not only be dishonourable but a disgrace to my father's proud line. I have only helped him."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Sesshomaru regarded them for a moment. Though he would need the kitsune as his witness, he didn't exactly want the demon child to hear what had happened to Inuyasha. And Rin . . . She, too, was still only a child. Such things were not best to be talked about in front of children. He shook his head.

"The kitsune and Rin . . . Take them somewhere else and have the neko demon watch over them. Jaken, you will accompany them."

"What?" Four sets of eyes stared at him, blinking every so often. Only Rin, Jaken, and the neko seemed to understand the severity of his words and the current situation. Of course, he'd expect it from Rin and Jaken. They traveled with him. They _saw_ how he behaved towards them and others. The neko . . . he wasn't too sure about. He was, however, grateful that she seemed to understand.

"Take the kitsune and Rin somewhere else and have the neko demon watch over them," he repeated, irritation lacing his voice. The miko tore her gaze away from him and quickly led the two children away, the neko demon and Jaken following. While they were gone, the houshi and the demon slayer relaxed slightly but kept their guard up. He couldn't blame them, after the number of times he had tried to kill them. Sesshomaru lifted his head and gazed at the noon-time sky, waiting for the miko to come back.

'A lovely day,' he thought. 'Too bad the tidings I have for them are less than pleasant.'

It took the miko only a few moments to take the youngsters somewhere else then return but it was more than enough time for Sesshomaru to gather his thoughts and find the words that he knew he needed to say. They wouldn't believe him, not at first. He knew that. At least, the houshi might not believe him. The miko and the demon slayer were another matter, the slayer having more knowledge of demons than the others. Still, he had to tell them. Inuyasha's life depended on it.

'I just hope he can forgive me for being the one to tell them,' he sighed as he focused his attention on them.

"Now explain yourself, Sesshomaru. What did you mean that you are not capable of hurting Inuyasha in the way that he has been hurt? I've seen you run your hand right through him," the houshi growled. "I've seen you try to kill him."

"I mean that he is my brother," he stated simply. "To injure him in this manner, as I have said, would be to disgrace my family. As much as I've despised Inuyasha, I could never, ever hurt him like this."

"You're making no sense . . ." the slayer began but he raised a finger, silencing them.

"I am sure you have heard of Madame Yagu, correct?" he inquired. The houshi and miko shook their heads 'no' but the slayer nodded.

"Yes. She is reputed to be running a harem of female half-demons," she began. "She finds them after they've been cast out of their families and villages and makes them work for her."

"She can do the same to male hanyous who are to her liking," Sesshomaru said. "Especially if it appears that they are not being claimed by their families or if they have no mate to call their own."

"But male hanyous are harder to control in most cases, especially ones like Inuyasha," the slayer frowned. "The wilder they are . . ."

"The more appeal they have," Sesshomaru interrupted. "They are shackled down and taken by force by any youkai willing to pay her for the pleasure until they are broken of their spirit and their desire to live. If they escape, they do not live long after that. No one wants a hanyou who's been marked as a plaything and they are unable to take a mate, even if they've already chosen someone."

At his words, the miko's face paled and tears welled into her eyes once more.

"You . . .you mean that Inuyasha was raped?" she whispered, a hand covering her mouth. Sadly, Sesshomaru nodded.

"Hai. I'm afraid so."

Tears spilled from the young miko's eyes and she took a couple of steps towards Inuyasha. Then she looked at Sesshomaru, the silent question in her eyes. He gave a slight nod of his head. In a flash, she was at Inuyasha's side, brushing his hair out of his face and wincing at the site of the large bruise on his face. The houshi soon joined her. Sesshomaru stepped to the side, keeping a close eye on the half-demon, and on the demon slayer, who had walked up next to him.

"You'll be claiming him as your brother in a ritual soon, won't you?" she murmured. He nodded once.

"Kirara and Shippo will be your witnesses to the ceremony, along with Jaken?"

"Nothing gets by you, does it, slayer? I take it that was part of your training, wasn't it?"

"Of course," she nodded. "When do you plan on beginning the ritual?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight?" she blinked. "Shouldn't you seek out some more youkai to help you with this before you do?"

"Yes," he replied. "Tonight. Inuyasha grows weaker with each passing moment. Some of his wounds haven't healed and won't heal until the ritual has been completed. He's exhausted and slowly bleeding to death. If he is to live, the ritual must be completed soon. Keep the miko, yourself, and the houshi at a safe distance or the spell will not work."

"Why are you doing this, Sesshomaru?" the woman raised an eyebrow at him. "You've never liked Inuyasha. You've always gone out of your way to try and kill him whenever your paths have crossed. What gives?"

"That isn't true, slayer," he murmured. "We were brothers . . . once."

Quietly, he stepped away and gathered his brother's clothing. Nightfall would be upon them soon and his haori and fur wrap would not be enough to keep the half-demon from becoming cold.


	3. Part 3

"It's time," Sesshomaru announced. Several hours had passed and Inuyasha had yet to wake up. Not that Sesshomaru expected him to. The half-demon had been through a lot and would need his strength before the night was over. His friends looked up.

"Do we have to?" the miko inquired.

"It's for the best, Kagome," the slayer murmured. "Come on."

The three rose to their feet and slowly exited the area, taking Rin with them. The one called Kagome gave one final glance back then they were gone. Sesshomaru waited for a few moments to be sure that they were gone before kneeling next to Inuyasha. Gently, he shook him.

"Inuyasha . . . it's time to wake up."

"G'way," he groaned. "Wanna sleep."

"I know, Inuyasha," he soothed. "But we have something to do. You need to wake up and get dressed."

Sighing softly, Inuyasha opened his eyes and pushed himself up. He blinked, dark circles forming under his eyes. Sesshomaru frowned. He had slept the day away yet he looked more exhausted than what he did before he fell asleep.

'I'm glad I'm not waiting until we reach Edo,' he thought idly as he helped his younger brother get partially dressed then pulled his hair up into a topknot. 'He's running out of time.'

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Inuyasha murmured, his eyes drooping. A small shred of doubt nagged at Sesshomaru. Was he too late?

"No, Inuyasha. There's something that we need to do before you go back to sleep."

"Oh . . ."

Carefully, Sesshomaru guided Inuyasha to his feet and away from the tree where he'd been curled up at. The younger demon had a hard time keeping to his feet. He staggered around until he couldn't move anymore. Unceremoniously, he collapsed to his knees.

"Lord Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru sighed as he heard the voice of Myoga. The flea demon had certainly been annoying, giving his loyalty to Inuyasha and not to him. Not that Sesshomaru had a use for a cowardly demon like him, anyway.

'How Inuyasha puts up with him, I'll never know,' he mused idly as he watched the flea bounce towards them. More specifically, towards Inuyasha and landing in his hair.

"G'way," Inuyasha murmured, swatting at the old flea. "Tired. Wanna go to sleep."

"What happened?" Myoga whispered, bouncing to Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"What does it look like happened?" Sesshomaru responded. "Go sit next to the kitsune and the neko demon, Myoga. There's something Inuyasha and I need to do."

The flea demon looked ready to protest but, after he gave him a stern look, Myoga bounced towards the kitsune and neko demon. Sesshomaru then turned his attention back to Inuyasha.

He sat on his knees, the bruising on his chest and back growing darker and darker with each passing moment. His eyes had begun to glaze over and they were nearly closed, exhaustion still taking its toll on him.

"Inuyasha . . . look at me," Sesshomaru commanded. The half-demon opened his golden-amber eyes only to have them lock with his.

'Good,' he nodded to himself. 'He isn't too far gone then. It'll still work.'

"Inuyasha," he murmured. "Please understand that what I do next is for your own benefit. I do not wish to harm you or to cause you any further embarrassment. But this needs to be done. I need for you to trust me."

He placed his thumb on Inuyasha's forehead and applied enough pressure to draw blood. A small whimper escaped from his brother but otherwise, he did not flinch and he did not pull away. Sesshomaru gave a small nod.

'The trust is there. Good. Now to continue.'

Sesshomaru's eyes hardened as he gazed into Inuyasha's. He withdrew his hand from his brother's forehead. The mark had been made. Now he had to be ready to make his sacrifice. And it would be whatever the ritual called for. He had no choice and there was no going back.

"You are my brother," he stated, his voice becoming stronger and louder. Inuyasha's eyes widened but he made no move. "From this day forth, every demon shall know it. Any who will try to harm you or those close to you shall meet a swift and painful end. Those who have harmed you shall be marked for the rest of their lives for the crimes that they have committed. I, Sesshomaru, swear it."

With that, he plunged his hand into his own chest, going only deep enough to draw the amount of blood that he needed. His hand steady, Sesshomaru drew on his brother's forehead and cheeks, muttering the entire time. When he finished with that, he took Inuyasha's right hand into his and pressed his claw in the center. Finally, he broke the skin on his palm, using one of Inuyasha's claws.

During the entire ritual, the only sounds to come from Inuyasha were a couple of moans and whimpers. He never pulled away, never flinched, and, for once, Sesshomaru did not doubt his brother's resolve or his strength. He'd seen this ritual performed only a couple of times and every time it had failed. The half-demons in question had always had too many doubts, too many fears, and the greatest mistrust of the family member who wanted to save them.

'But Inuyasha is different,' a little voice whispered. 'You know he's always craved your attention, always wanted you as his brother and not his enemy.'

'I know . . . And we were brothers, once. That was no lie. I know what I need to do for him. Time to finish this.'

"You are my brother," he repeated. "Now and forever."

He pulled Inuyasha into a hug, the younger demon's body trembling. The marks that the other demons had placed on him would soon be leaving his body. He would be in for a long night but Sesshomaru had no doubts that his brother would survive.

Inuyasha collapsed against him, his eyes closed and his breathing deep and steady. Already the tell-tale signs that ritual had worked were beginning to show. The half-demon's body trembled in the cool, night air, and glistened as a fever took hold. Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He had one more thing to do and not enough time to get it done in.

"Myoga . . ."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" The demon flea landed on his knee.

"Tell his friends it is safe for them to approach him now. The ritual has worked."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

He took off as Sesshomaru adjusted Inuyasha. The neko demon brushed lightly against his shoulder and the kitsune had brought over Inuyasha's shirts.

"He can rest against Kirara," the youngster stated. "He's done that before."

"He feels safe with her?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. The kitsune nodded, helping him finish dressing Inuyasha.

"He's only rested against her once and that was after a fight he had had with Kouga, the wolf demon tribe leader, but he was out like a light, that's how exhausted he was," came the explanation. Sesshomaru eased Inuyasha onto his back, his head resting against the transformed Kirara. The kitsune leapt onto Inuyasha's chest and automatically curled up.

'He's changed,' Sesshomaru thought, standing up. 'Father would be proud of him.'

Slowly, Sesshomaru turned away from his brother and took a few steps. His brother's companions had not returned yet and he wanted to be sure that Inuyasha was safe before he set out to complete his part. Within moments, the miko appeared, carrying Rin. Behind her ran the monk. They brushed passed him to get to Inuyasha, though Sesshomaru caught a hint of rage coming from the monk. The slayer trailed quietly behind them, coming to a stop outside the clearing.

"Sesshomaru . . ."

"The fever is normal," Sesshomaru replied before any questions could be asked. "He has been marked by several demons. The marks must burn out of his body lest they destroy him. He is in for a very long night. Stay by him. Inuyasha needs you more now than he ever has before."

"What about you? Where are you going? Doesn't Inuyasha need you here as well?" the miko inquired. The questions were innocent enough but Sesshomaru could tell that she knew the answers to those questions.

"There is one more thing that I need to do," he answered, resuming his walk. No other questions came forth from the miko or the monk and for that, he was thankful. The more time he had to complete his search, the sooner he could make his own sacrifice for his brother.

"Sesshomaru," the slayer murmured as he walked by. "You don't have to go as far as you think."

He stopped, giving her a sharp, questioning look. She met his gaze. The answer shimmered in her eyes.

"We've already talked it over. For the longest time, we believed that you would never do anything for Inuyasha. Especially nothing like what you're going to do now. We've fought alongside Inuyasha. He's always stood by us and there isn't anything that we wouldn't do for him."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. "Anything?"

"Anything," she confirmed.

"So you are offering yourself to me. Willingly."

"Yes," she nodded. "My sacrifice. For him."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. Both females were close to their cycles. He could smell it on them but he had not wanted to touch either one of them. They were Inuyasha's friends, ones not to be touched.

"You do realize that, by offering yourself to me, you could endanger him," Sesshomaru growled softly.

"So long as there are no doubts in my mind or yours, he will live," she replied. "Right? As long as he has no doubts about our love and friendship for him, he will live. Right?"

"Myoga's told you of the ritual, hasn't he?"

"He has. And I'm sure of this, Sesshomaru. For tonight, I am yours."


	4. Part 4

The first ray of morning hit Sesshomaru directly in the eyes, causing him to shut his eyes. He was exhausted and he couldn't even think as to why. Next to him, a female moaned and shifted, moving closer to him. His eyes flew open as he recognized her scent, the warmth of her bare flesh bringing back memories of the night before and he stiffened momentarily. Carefully, he looked at her.

In the early morning light, he saw the dark circles under her eyes and listened to her soft, steady breathing. They had fallen asleep only a few hours ago but it was enough rest for him. Sango, however, was another story. Being human, her body needed more time to recover. Sesshomaru smiled slightly as he got up and dressed himself then her.

Sango. A demon slayer. Someone sworn to exterminate his kind when called upon, someone now his willing partner to save his brother's life. He shook his head. How things had changed in so little time. A familiar scent approaching caught his attention and he raised his head to see Inuyasha walking towards them, his expression unreadable. He stopped in front of them. Sesshomaru smiled inwardly to himself. His brother's injuries were gone. He would live.

"Sesshomaru . . ."

"Inuyasha," he nodded.

"Need some help?"

Not waiting for a reply, Inuyasha knelt down and scooped Sango up in his arms. Calmly, quietly, he turned away and headed back to where they had been camping. Sesshomaru watched his brother walk away, his back straight and proud. He got to his feet and followed.

"Inuyasha . . ."

"Yes?"

"I think . . . perhaps that we should talk . . ."

"About what?" the younger demon inquired quietly.

"Many things," Sesshomaru replied. "Father, your mother . . . your station."

"My station is that of a half-breed," Inuyasha murmured. "I know that, Sesshomaru. What's there to discuss about that?"

"Actually, Inuyasha . . . you are Father's intended heir," he stated. "Always have been."

"Is that why you hated me for so long? Other than the fact that I have human blood in me?"

Sesshomaru paused for a moment. He had never really thought about the reason why he actually had hated his brother. Sure, Inuyasha was a half- demon, having been born to a human mother, and Sesshomaru had never really cared for humans. But Father intending for Inuyasha to inherit the Western Lands had never once crossed his mind.

"No," he answered.

"Then why?"

"I don't know, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru replied. "I guess I was probably jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" Inuyasha paused, his eyes meeting Sesshomaru's.

"Father had been excited by your birth, Inuyasha. He had two sons, something any father would want. And I guess . . . I just hated the fact that I would have to share Father with you. It had always been the two of us just traveling wherever, until he met your mother and you were born. I didn't want to give up what I already had."

'And it never occurred to me that you would never get to know him, not even after his death,' Sesshomaru added silently. 'For that, I am truly sorry, Inuyasha. You are so much like him, more than what you will ever know.'

They entered the small clearing, where Inuyasha set the sleeping woman next to the neko-demon. The miko and monk were resting as well, the kitsune curled up with the young girl. Rin was curled up next to Uhn and Ah while Jaken slept on the dragon's back. Sesshomaru smiled slightly. It appeared that everyone had settled into their normal routines on both sides. After Inuyasha had finished, he went to the big yellow bag that the miko always carried with her and began to rummage through it.

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Sesshomaru inquired lightly. Inuyasha duly ignored him, pulling out some strange containers and a bag that made too much noise when Inuyasha picked it up.

"I'm hungry," the half-demon grumbled, finding a place to sit then opening everything he had taken out.

"And the miko won't get upset that you went through her stuff?" He sat next to his brother. Inuyasha handed him one of the smaller containers and shook his head. Sesshomaru heard something fizzling from the inside.

"No. She brings it for us to eat anyway."

Slowly, Inuyasha began to eat but unlike how he used to. His physical wounds had healed but Sesshomaru knew that there were other wounds. Wounds that Inuyasha would carry for the rest of his life. And he had caused some of those wounds, he knew.  
'Stop it,' he told himself, averting his gaze. 'What's done is done.' He stared at the container in his hand, unsure he wanted to take a drink of the liquid that was inside, even after Inuyasha had drained his and packed up. Sesshomaru frowned. From the corner of his eye, he had watched his brother, noting that, though he ate, he had eaten very little.

"Inuyasha . . ."

"I'm fine, Sesshomaru. I'm just not . . . as hungry as I thought I was. And there's nothing wrong with that drink. They're called sodas. They always make that noise after they're opened. They're quite good."

"You need to keep your strength up," he pointed out, not bothering to question how his brother had known what he was going to ask. 'Probably knew I was watching him,' he surmised.

"I know," came the sigh. "I just . . . don't feel hungry."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Your appetite will come back with time, I'm sure. Give yourself some time."

They fell silent, Sesshomaru becoming absorbed in his own thoughts. Tentatively, he took a drink of his soda, absently noting the acidic texture to it and the unusual flavour. He had told Inuyasha that they had needed to talk and what about but there had been more. Inuyasha's attack had also been on his mind. He wanted to know how Madame Yagu had gotten a hold of Inuyasha and exactly what had happened.

'If any of the demon lords had a hand in it,' he mused, 'it's cause for war. Father wouldn't care. Inuyasha is his son as much as I am.'

"Sesshomaru . . ." Inuyasha's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes?"

"What was he like? Father, I mean. What was he like?"

Sesshomaru motioned for Inuyasha to sit closer to him, which the younger demon did without hesitation. Much like Rin did whenever she wanted a story from him, Inuyasha rested his head in Sesshomaru's lap, his ears twitching every so often as Sesshomaru launched into every memory of their father that he had, including the day that Inuyasha had been born. When he finished, the soda had been drained completely and the only sound coming from Inuyasha was his soft breathing. He looked down to see if his brother had fallen asleep. Inuyasha's were open, slightly glazed over, but open nonetheless.

"I don't remember any of that," he commented softly.

"Inuyasha, you were three when Father passed away," Sesshomaru murmured quietly. "No one expects you to remember everything."

"I don't even remember his face . . ."

"Inuyasha, you were three . . . That's to be expected . . . If it's any consolation, however, you look very much like him."

"I do?"

"Hai," he nodded. "You do."

He sure Inuyasha would have smiled at that. What child wouldn't want to hear that they looked like a parent that they hadn't known? But Inuyasha's body tensed and he pushed himself up, a low growl emanating from him. Not that Sesshomaru blamed him. On the wind was the scent of wolf.


	5. Part 5

A small whirlwind appeared before them and, as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared, leaving in front of the two brothers a lone wolf youkai. Behind him could be heard the sounds of his pack following. The wolf smirked a little as he approached and the miko murmured something in her sleep that sounded like "shards" to Sesshomaru's hearing. When the wolf saw the miko and how she slept, his smirk turned into a scowl.

"So, Inuyasha," he sneered, "what have you done to my woman?"

"She isn't your woman," Inuyasha growled, his hand reaching for a sword that wasn't at his side. The Tetsusaiga lay next to the miko, within easy reach should Inuyasha need it. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the wolf before him.

"Inuyasha has done nothing to the miko," he stated coldly. "He fell ill recently and the miko stayed up through the night to care for him."

"Bah, and why would she do that?" he spat.

"Because she loves him," Sesshomaru responded in the same cold tone. "Something I can say she does not feel for you."

"Why you . . ."

By this time, Inuyasha had pushed himself to his knees, ready to charge the wolf if necessary. But, from the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru noticed a little more. The way Inuyasha's body trembled, partly in fear but mostly in pain. And he could smell it. This wolf belonged to the tribe that had assaulted Inuyasha. Gently, he grasped his younger brother's shoulder as he stood to his full height.

"What I speak is the truth, wolf. The miko is in love with Inuyasha and he with her. It's been this way for a while. Any fool with eyes can see that."

"Why would she want that filthy half-breed when she could have me, the leader of the wolf tribe?"

"Filthy half-breed?" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the offending wolf youkai. "Tell me, if she did love you the way she does Inuyasha, what would you say to your pups? Wouldn't they be filthy half-breeds as well?"

"What?" He blinked.

"Wouldn't they be filthy half-breeds as well?" He smirked at seeing the confusion on the wolf's face. Apparently no one had thought of this before. "After all, they would have a human mother and you as their father. What would you say to them if they knew that you called someone like them a filthy half-breed?"

"They wouldn't be filthy half-breeds like Inuyasha," the other youkai snarled. "They . . ."

"Would be filthy half-breeds in the eyes of all who saw them except for the ones that love them the most," Sesshomaru interjected. "You, wolf, have no right to lay claim to a female who has rejected you as a potential mate. The miko has made her decision and you will do well to respect it. Now leave. Your scent is making me ill."

"My scent is making you ill? How do you . . ."

Before the wolf could finish his sentence, Sesshomaru appeared in front of him, his eyes glowing. Immediately, he shrank away.

"You, wolf, smell of those who have violated my brother, nearly making him incapable of mating with anyone and robbing him of something very precious. If you do not wish to die, I suggest you leave now."

A realization lit the young tribal lord's face and his stance changed.

"So that's why some of them bear that mark," he murmured. "I had no idea . . ."

"Now you do," Sesshomaru growled. "Leave. Before I change my mind and kill you where you stand."

He gave a short, curt nod of his head then looked at Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. And I'll take care of it. I promise you that."

Spinning on his heels, he took off. Sesshomaru waited until he was certain the wolf was gone before returning his attention back to Inuyasha. Quietly, he walked back to his brother, noting how pale he looked and how he held his side.

"I'm going to be sick," Inuyasha moaned, his head hanging.

'He shouldn't be feeling sick,' he frowned to himself. He placed his hand on his brother's forehead, feeling the heat that had rushed there.

"Shhh," he soothed, pulling his brother close. "Get some rest, Inuyasha. You shouldn't be pushing yourself too hard. Sleep. I'll be right here, watching over you and your friends."

"Promise?"

"Hai. I promise."


	6. Part 6

The walk to Edo had been uneventful. Around noon, Inuyasha and his companions had awakened and prepared a light meal. The miko fussed over his half-brother when his lack of appetite had become apparent. Sesshomaru had to reassure her that, in time, he'd be back to his normal behaviour. For the most part, at least.

Once they were ready, they set out, no one speaking for the most part. Inuyasha stayed behind the group while Sango and the houshi barely made eye contact. The miko kept glancing worriedly at his half-brother. As for the kitsune . . . he and Rin talked quietly as they rode on the neko demon's back. For being small children, they understood the severity of the situation at hand. Both children glanced at their guardians - the miko and Inuyasha and himself - and whispered amongst themselves. He caught bits and pieces of the conversation . . . From what he gathered, the kitsune had been orphaned before meeting up with his brother.

'Like Rin had been before she met me,' he mused, his eyes trailing from the children to his half-brother then back again. 'They'll have time to get to know each other . . . and I'll have time to talk with Inuyasha. Find out how Madame Yagu got a hold of him.'

Sesshomaru slowed his pace, falling into step with his brother. Every now and then he glanced at the hanyou, trying to gauge his thoughts. The hanyou's face had become expressionless since the ritual last night but his eyes . . . his eyes had a haunted look to them.

"Inuyasha . . ."

"Yes, Sesshomaru?"

He touched a hand to Inuyasha's shoulder, slowing his pace even more. The others glanced back but continued on at his nod.

"What happened, Inuyasha? How did Madame Yagu capture you?"

Inuyasha's body trembled slightly at the mention of the demoness's name. He squeezed the younger one's shoulder gently, reassuringly.

"I hate to ask," he murmured softly, "but I need to know."

"Why?"

"Because . . ." he paused for a moment, "if I know how she managed to capture you, I can determine if someone informed her of your whereabouts. And," he added on a softer note, "it'll help you heal, Inuyasha. You need it now more than you ever have."

Inuyasha's eyes shimmered. The subject itself was a sensitive one. Everyone involved knew it.

"I'm not entirely sure how she found me," he whispered. "I just know that it was the night of the new moon . . . She came upon me just before I had become mortal . . ."

"So that's how she was able to capture you. You were vulnerable."

"Hai," came the nod. "It took one hit and I was out. When I came to . . ." Inuyasha swallowed and hesitated, his face contorted in pain. The memories were too fresh but he was talking. And sooner than expected, he knew. "When I came to, I'd been stripped of everything . . . and I wasn't alone . . . I was hurting . . . and . . ."

Inuyasha stopped. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks and he trembled. He stopped walking to try and regain some sense of control.

"I'm going to be sick . . ."

Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder. It took him a few moments but he calmed some.

"I didn't even know what was going on when I first came to . . . until I felt that creep's movements on top of me. I tried to stop him . . . I tried everything I could think of . . . but I couldn't. I was held in place . . . and I was beaten if I moved . . . but I never submitted." Inuyasha's eyes met his. "I swear I never submitted."

"I know, Inuyasha," he smiled softly. "I know. You were never one to submit to anyone. Not even me. I'm proud to have you as my brother for that reason alone."

Inuyasha smiled back, his expression grateful. "Thank you, Sesshomaru . . ."

"I know, little brother. I know."

---------------------------------

Sesshomaru smiled slightly as he watched the group in front of him. Rin and Shippou, as he had predicted, had become fast friends and were currently tormenting Jaken. The monk and Inuyasha stood next to him, both men smirking.

"Shall we break it up?" Miroku asked.

"Nah . . . Let them have their fun," Inuyasha murmured.

"Indeed."

Nine months had passed since Sesshomaru had found his brother taken captive by Madame Yagu. Inuyasha's physical wounds had taken very little time to heal once the ritual had been completed but the emotional and mental wounds had taken a little longer. He still suffered from nightmares every so often but they were easy to tend. The miko often dragged him back to her era for something she called "counseling" and it had helped a little. Inuyasha's temper had evened out drastically, even going as far as to claim Shippou as a younger brother and teach the kitsune a few tricks he hadn't known before.

"Sesshomaru . . ."

He turned his attention to the woman who had spoken to him, the woman he had taken as a mate recently. In her arms, she carried an infant. A girl. The only child he would ever have and she was hanyou. Same as his brother.

'Now I know how Father felt.'

"Your daughter desires to see you," Sango smiled, handing the child to him. He merely looked at the child and nodded.

"I'm sure she did, Sango. I'm sure she did."

Finis


End file.
